


Whispers

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Kimberly was haunted by the surrounding whispers of Angel Grove. All she wanted to do was leave and start over. But she was stuck now with the duty of protecting the town instead. So all she could do was drown in the whispers, letting darkness take over. But as luck may have it, there was a small glimmer of light that just might pull her out of it.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

For such a small town, Angel Grove was definitely far from being peaceful. Word always got around and gossip seemed to fall off of every resident's lips at some point of the day. For a young rebellious teenager like Kimberly Hart, this was something she herself would fall in step with. She had _lived_ for it. But now, now she dreaded the gossip. The fear of people constantly talking behind her back had drained her energy immensely, causing her friends to even worry at certain times. It didn't help with the fact that she was now a superhero with the weight of the world on her shoulders. The worst part was that nobody knew that it was her, the girl in the pink armor, that had helped save Angel Grove from a power crazy psycho lady and a giant gold monster. No, to everyone she was still Kimberly Hart. A girl who did something terrible that could never be reversed. So how do you fix a mistake that bad? Well, to her the answer was simple, no matter how much she dreaded it. You _can't_. So now she walked within the whispers, the constant gossip throughout the town, wishing she could run away. But now she was stuck with four other kids, tethered by strange coins and a curious bond. So finding ways to cope is well, interesting. But somehow, in the end, Kimberly had found something special, something she had never expected to find. And she'd be damned if she ever lost it.

***********

"You're staring again."

Kim jumped, not realizing that her mind had drifted aimlessly into a cold pit.

"Sorry, meiosis right?"

Trini nodded once and continued looking through the microscope. They were in biology working on a lab project over the different phases of Mitosis. Usually Kim enjoyed Bio, but lately her head had been elsewhere.

"Are you sure you're okay? You keep staring at Amanda as if she's got gum in her hair."

Kim could only look away from Trinis direction, trying to hide the guilty look on her face. Trini knew about what happened, how could she not? Word got around fast and all Kim had to do was confirm it to the smaller girl in front of her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's just finish this." Her voice was slightly hoarse, not going unnoticed by Trini who looked up from the scope with slight concern. Luckily for Kim, the girl didn't press for more the rest of the period.

This wasn't the first time she had been stuck staring at Amanda. She couldn't help it, she was just constantly worried that the other girl could be talking about her. Kim was sure that she'd gone crazy at this point. Paranoia was becoming a bit of a stress.

When the bell rang, the two girls packed their bags and made their way to their now shared locker. She could thank Trini for that, though she couldn't complain. She enjoyed sharing her locker with Trini. It made Kim feel special, like she was slowly breaking through those barriers that the small girl had built up when they met.

"Hello ladies." Zack grinned charmingly from their locker. Ever since the battle he had started attending school a lot more. He would always joke that the only reason he came was because he would miss "crazy girl" too much. That explanation always earned him an eye roll from said girl, though Kim would laugh at it. She would have to agree, seeing Trini everyday was always a good motivator for school.

"Morning." Both girls stated, their typical greeting.

"Is it just me or am I the only one actually excited for training today?"

"Definitely just you." Kim stated as Trini nodded with quick agreement.

"Oh come on! Jason said that Zordon had a surprise for us. Aren't you guys a little curious as to what that might be?"

Trini shrugged. "Unless that surprise involves a vacation then not really."

Kim couldn't help but slightly chuckle. There were many qualities to Trini that Kim had always really liked about the girl. She found the girl's humor to be somewhat charming in a way.

Her smile grew slightly larger when Trini turned and looked at her, smiling proudly that she was able to make the taller girl laugh.

"You guys suck." 

The boy huffed but still had a grin plastered on his face. Before he could say more though, Trini slammed their locker door shut.

"We better get to class or we'll be late. I don't know about you but if I get another week of detention then my mom might actually kill me."

Kim didn't even have enough time to say goodbye as Trini sped down the hallway, leaving her and Zack a wave.

She stood there for a moment, watching Trini disappear through the crowded halls of teenagers trying to rush to class. 

Zack looked over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"I miss that crazy girl already."

Without thinking, words fell from her lips like petals delicately falling from a flower.

"Yeah. Me too."

**********

Whispers.

She hated the whispers.

Of course it had to be during 7th period as well. The last period where all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

Kim should have been used to them by now. But words always cut deeper, leaving marks across her already exhausted body. This class always seemed to be the loudest. It was the one period where she didn't have a class with one of the boys or Trini. She was alone. An easy target.

Nobody ever had the guts to say something to her face. If that was to happen, she would take the hit. She knew deep down that she deserved that. To be punished for her actions.

_I heard she cut her hair in the bathroom._

_Wait, she was the one who sent that picture?_

_What a bitch._

Every word cut through her chest, making her heart rate speed up with guilt and panic. She felt nauseous and her head pounded, causing the teachers lecture to be drowned out by the whispers seeping into her skull.

In a fleet of panic, her arm shot up. 

"I need to go to the restroom."

The teacher did not seem pleased with the sudden interruption as she furrowed her eyebrows at the girl.

"It's an emergency."

Before they could respond, Kim got up from her seat and left the room, ignoring the looks of everyone watching her.

The hallways were quiet, the only sounds coming from her choked breaths and beating heart. Before she even reached the nearest bathroom, her cheeks were suddenly soaked with tears. She cursed under her breath, wiping her face ferociously with her palms.

" _God._ Just look at you."

She whispered to herself, staring into the mirror. "You're a mess."

It was enough to make her laugh darkly at herself. She felt so pathetic, so destroyed, so dispatched from herself. She couldn't even recognize the girl in the mirror.

"Kim?"

Her eyes darted quickly to the door, not even realizing it had been opened by an instantly alerted Trini.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Kim's breath hitched as Trini wet a paper towel and began scrubbing away at the tears and destroyed mascara that covered her face. She wanted to protest, would normally complain that she could take care of herself. But she was exhausted, and right now, being able to focus on Trinis face instead of her unrecognizable one helped bring her some semblance of ease.

"It-its stupid. You shouldn't worry about it. I'll be fine."

  
  


Trini furrowed her eyebrows, not believing her for a second.

"Bullshit. You've been acting strange lately and quite frankly, I'm done pretending that you'll be fine and get through it."

Kim's chest filled with guilt, something she was starting to get used to.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm not okay."

Trinis' features softened apologetically.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just."

Kim watched Trini turn to the side, looking almost embarrassed.

"I care about you, okay?"

Trini had said it so softly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her. But Kim had heard it so clearly, the words echoing in her head and her heart beating ever so softly for the girl.

When Kim first met Trini, all she wanted was the girl to acknowledge her. The girl wanted nothing to do with her, but Kim was persistent. Maybe it was the connection they shared with the coins, but in her heart she felt like maybe there was something else pulling her towards the girl. So she kept trying and trying, almost to the point where she gave up, but then the locker incident happened. And it was the first time that Kim genuinely felt that maybe, just maybe, Trini would truly stick around. That they could actually grow close. And just like then, when Trini pulled that locker right off its hinges, she could only just stare in wonderous bewilderment at this incredible girl in front of her.

"Really?"

She had no energy to even tease Trini like she would normally do. This was a moment that she wanted to savor.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't tell Zack."

Trini rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, the cute feature causing Kim's chest to burn and do the same.

The last bell of the day rang through the halls, signalling that they should probably leave before people started coming in.

"We can talk about this tonight, okay?"

Kim nodded, too drained from the long emotional day to even say anything as they made their way out the door, their arms slightly brushing.

As they left the bathroom, she found herself not listening to the whispers surrounding the halls. Instead, her mind and eyes focused on Trini. And somehow, just like magic, her body felt at ease.

Something had shifted that day for her, as if cogwheels were turning rapidly in her head. It was almost funny how it took her this long to realize it. All it took was Trini finally admitting to Kim that she genuinely cared for her.

_I care about you too._

She said in her head, suddenly wishing she had said those words in that school bathroom.

_Maybe way more than I realized_.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets to enjoy being the pink ranger for the rest of the day, even if it ends with a heart to heart with Trini.

As heavy of a weight being a ranger was, there was also something so freeing about it. Kim smiled up at the sky, bathing in the sunlight that glistened down towards the town. Angel Grove had always been more of a gloomy place, reminding her of Gotham city from Batman. It was rare for clouds to be parted and for the sky to be this lit up.

Too bad she'd be spending most of her time in a dark cave, she thought to herself. She could make the most out of it at least.

After packing a change of clothes, she took off, sprinting towards the mines. This was routine now. Everyday after school she would get home, eat something, grab some clothes, then run as fast as she could towards the buried spaceship.

Training was much easier now that they could morph, but it was still exhausting. It required a lot of focus and lately, she had been far from that.

Her favorite part was this though. The running, the rush there. Pushing her super strength to the limit as the adrenaline washed away any stress or worry that had laminated her mind. Leaving the town, the whispers, behind her.

The run didn't take her long as she reached the ravine within seconds. It still amazed her just how powerful she had become. She wondered how far she could push herself. How fast she could possibly go. The possibilities were endless.

But still, she had a job to do. Until Rita was truly defeated, she could be patient. 

She looked down towards the water below, closed her eyes, and jumped. Almost as soon as she hit the water, her feet touched the ground beneath.

"Eh, I give it a seven out of ten."

Zack grinned cheekily from below while his armor retracted from his body. It was still so fascinating to them how that worked. She was sure that she wouldn't be getting used to it for a while.

"Do you have to score my landing strategies every time?" Honestly, he could've at least given her an eight. She had a long day.

"We're _superheroes_ now. What if we end up on tv and the first thing they see is us falling on our face? We gotta at least look professional."

Ah. Only Zack would worry about such a thing.

"Correction. The first thing they'd see is _you_ falling on your face."

She couldn't help but smirk as the boy pretended to be offended.

"Zack! Kim! Get over here!"

Jason shouted, his voice echoing broadly through the entire chasm.

The two made their way towards him, noticing quickly that Trini and Billy were already there. Kim made quick eye contact with Trini, both acknowledging each other with small smiles.

Everything felt so new and fresh to her now, as if discovering her feelings had caused the air to shift whenever she saw Trini. It was almost overwhelming just smiling at the smaller girl. It didn't help that she had never felt this way for anyone before.

She's dated plenty of guys in the past. But none of them made her feel so strongly about them. It was mainly boys who were seen as _'popular'_ and since Kim had been _'high status'_ as well, it made sense to date that person. It made your image look better.

But obviously she's learned now, just thinking about it made her cringe. This time though, she truly felt something. For the first time, someone had grabbed her attention, and she couldn't look away.

"You guys ready to figure out what Zordon's big surprise is?"

Billy and Zack radiated with excitement. They had been waiting all day to figure out what Zordon could possibly be giving them.

"I'm still hoping it's a vacation." Trini mumbled, causing Kim to let out a very un-lady like snort.

Jason watched the two curiously from behind, his leader-like instincts making him extra observant of his friends.

"Y'all still suck!" Zack shouted from ahead, him and Billy making their way quickly into the ship while the others trotted from behind.

Both girls rolled their eyes while Jason could only shake his head in amusement. Kim looked behind her at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you Jase? You on team vacation or what?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets with a toothy grin.

"Just don't tell Zack."

**********

"Oh. My. _GOD_!"

Zack shouted throughout the ship, causing everyone to wince.

To everyone's dismay besides Billy and Zack, Zordon's surprise wasn't a vacation. But, the surprise was definitely far better than they thought. Especially to Kim. She thought Zordon would give them harder putties to fight against or something like that. But this was way better.

"Yes, thank you Zack." Zordon sighed in the only way a wall could.

"But I do believe it is time for the rest of you to unlock your weapons."

Kim's interest was peaked. She originally thought that the only reason Jason had his sword was because he was the leader. She never expected that she would be getting a unique weapon of her own.

"Please. All of you step into the grid."

Billy clapped with excitement as everyone made their way to their spots on the morphing grid. They all closed their eyes, and morphed into their armor.

Zordon's voice spoke loudly through their heads, temporarily breaking their focus.

"For your weapons, I need you to concentrate on your connection with your zords this time. Their bond with you will allow your weapons to take shape."

His words lingered in Kim's head as she quickly thought of her zord. She thought of the adrenaline, how freeing it felt to be in the air. The way that Angel Grove was small beneath it, as if it didn't need to cause her so much worry. Then she thought of the zord itself, how beautiful and captivating it was.

For a quick moment, she saw a flash of pink eyes staring at her, then a loud shriek that sounded like a pterodactyl calling out to her. 

Her arm began to tingle as she felt her armor crawling down her skin. For a moment, she thought she had accidentally un-morphed. But when she opened her eyes, she was starstruck.

A beautiful looking bow laid rest in her palm as she gripped it with so much ease.

" _Woah._ " she whispered, entranced by what just happened. She looked around her and saw the same looks upon the others.

Zack had a powerful looking axe, the blade static with blue and what looked to be a gun barrel on the end of it.

Billy on the other hand, had a strange spear that almost looked more like a trident. Three long blades stuck to the top of it, electricity sparking from the tips.

But then there was Trini, and of course, Kim could only just stare with endearment at the girls shocked but excited face. It was such a rare look to see from her, and Kim was a sucker for it.

Trinis weapon, or _weapons_ , were two dual daggers, both looking like smaller versions of Jason's sword. Only these blades were detachable. On the ends of the blades were what appeared to be two saber tooth tigers.

"Now that you have unlocked your weapons, I believe it is time for you to start training with them."

None of them could complain about training for once. Today was going to be fun.

**********

Angel Grove may have held her mind captive for the time being, but right now, being the pink ranger made her feel like a different person. She was no longer Kimberly Hart in this armor, holding a bow and shooting at hologram putties. She was strong, confident, and maybe a little cocky. But the best part about it is that she felt _alive_.

"Check this out!" Zack lunged forward, his axe decapitating and obliterating a putty that was right beside him. Trini watched the boy amusingly and shook her head.

"Nice, nice. Now watch _this_."

Kimberly stared in awe as Trini sliced through two putties with her daggers, then out of nowhere, she tossed one of the blades behind her, slamming straight center into a putty, demolishing it.

"Wait for it." Trini said as she held one finger up to the boy while her other hand reached out in front of her. All of a sudden, the dagger that destroyed the putty came flying back, landing right into Trinis palm.

Zack's helmet retracted as he stared in disbelief.

"Okay, you win."

Trini looked smug, a look that caused Kim's chest to tighten with far too many feelings to describe. Off in the corner, Jason and Billy were sparring, something the two of them did a lot together. Their bond was something special to watch, something that she hoped to gain eventually.

The rest of training went by into a blur, the adrenaline eventually running its course. Jason was the first to leave, followed by Zack and Billy who still somehow had energy and were gushing about the weapons.

Trini however stayed behind and waited for Kim. She tried not to think too much about why the smaller girl waited, but who was she to complain?

"Thanks for waiting on me." Kim smiled gently at the girl as she stuffed her bag and took a quick sip of water.

"Eh, I figured you might want some company after..." Trini paused, rubbing her arm hesitantly.

" _Oh_. Right." It didn't take her long to start feeling like Kimberly Hart all over again. A small wave of guilt laid rest on her mind realizing that Trini must've been worried about her all day. She hated doing that to her. This was Kimberly's weight to bare, not hers.

She sighed, knowing that Trini wouldn't let this go until she got everything off of her chest. It was sweet of her, but it also drove Kim crazy in the worst and best possible ways.

"Walk with me?" Kim hoisted her bag over her shoulder, signalling that she was ready to leave. A small nod from Trini was all she needed to know before leaving the cave.

**********

The air was cool against their skin, adding a layer of comfort to their worn out bodies. They walked side by side, both hands in pockets, and a warm silence.

Kim would much rather enjoy the girls presence on her way back home, but the issue that has yet been discussed laid heavy on their minds, taking up the air around them.

"It used to be so simple." Kim spoke quietly, her voice causing Trinis attention to quickly focus onto her. She could feel Trinis eyes encouraging her to go on. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"When I became a cheerleader, everyone either feared me or wanted to be my friend." Her hands tightened in her pocket as she thought back on her life.

"I never had to work towards friendship, it was always thrown at me. Becoming a cheerleader was the only big thing I had ever put time and effort into, but friendship?" Kim scoffed and kicked a rock that was in her way. "Never truly had that. At least one that wasn't toxic."

Kim's head felt numb, as if it was drained of all the emotions she had gone through in the span of a day. Maybe that was a good thing. At least she wouldn't have to worry about crying more in front of Trini.

"But when I sent that picture, I _knew_ what I did was wrong the moment I pressed that button." Trini stared intently, her eyes never leaving Kim's who stared off towards the lights ahead.

"I was never a true friend, even if Amanda went behind my back with Ty, I still should've tried to make things right without making things so much worse."

She stopped walking and turned towards Trini, causing the girl to stop as well.

"But then I met you." Kim wasn't sure where she was going with this, but it felt right to say this. Trini _deserved_ this.

"And it was like, one of those moments where time just freezes and you aren't quite sure why." Trinis' face flushed softly, not that Kim could tell since it was dark outside.

"I used to not understand why I felt like that, but I think I do now." Kim was never one to confess so much, but Trini was just special like that. She felt like she could tell her everything.

"When I saw you, I saw _hope_. Like, the universe showed me someone that I could genuinely have a real bond with."

Kim's heart soared when Trini chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you wouldn't stop trying to talk to me." Kim's face heated up, but not from embarrassment. Trini just made her feel at ease.

She smiled, "Ah, I guess so." 

At this moment they found themselves back in Angel Grove, the place that caused so much of their lives to change. Neither one wanted to separate.

Trini cleared her throat.

"Listen, I know that it's hurting you, what people say about you, don't think I haven't noticed." Kim knew that Trini would notice, she was Trini after all. It still plagued her mind how _much_ the girl had noticed though.

"But the best advice I can give is to focus on what you have now, not what you had then." Kim made eye contact with Trini, taking in every word she said.

"You have people who genuinely care about you and they can see it, I can even see it that you care too. Kim, you're a great friend. And trust me, I've always been a good judge of character."

Her heart hung on every word, tears threatened to fall. But she swallowed them and favored hugging Trini instead. She was instantly hit with a wave of warmth as the smaller girl embraced her back, even sighing into it. After about a minute, Kim let go knowing that the girl's mother was probably worried sick.

"I'm really glad I pulled you off that cliff with me." Her voice almost cracked, the emotions being everywhere at once. Trini could only hold contact with Kim's eyes once more, making Kim's heart feel aflame.

"Me too."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god im so sorry for the delay! I got caught up with a lot of stuff and was starting to get behind on work. I had to take a break from working on this chapter but eventually I found the time to be able to focus on it. I hope that it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Trimberly fandom, how y'all doing? I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe! This story is a focus on Kimberly's character, obviously taking place at the end of the movie. I was going to make this a long one shot but there ended up being a LOT more to it than I realized. So the length of this story will probably be close to how Obsession was. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
